A Waiting Cup of Coffee
by Atlys
Summary: A young waitress and an ARC Trooper bond over coffee. One-Shot. OCxOC.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is a one-shot Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfiction I wrote a long time ago that was just sitting in my phone. It's short but a doozy! Thought I'd just post it here. Enjoy and please review!

 **DISCLAMER:**

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. They belong to their respectful owners. However all original characters (OCs) in this story are mine and are not to be used unless given permission.

 **SUMMARY:**

A young waitress and an ARC Trooper bond over coffee. OCxOc

* * *

 **A Waiting Cup of Coffee**

 **A Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fanfiction**

Some say the first thing we forget about people when were away from them is their voice. I couldn't forget hers not even if I tried. Her laugh. Her soft voice. Her warm smile. Eyes so deep you'd get lost in them. I could never forget her. My Livia.

 **~:~**

"Here," the young waitress said placing a steaming hot cup of coffee on the counter in from of him and giving him her best smile. "This one's on me. Anything for out brave men in white."

The gesture caught him off guard. This woman was incredibly beautiful. It was intimidating. _Why would she offer me a coffee?_ He thought. Usually no one gave his type a second look or gave them a moment of their time. But she did.

"Err…" He fumbled to find the words with his deep and accented basic. "Thank you, ma'am."

The young woman standing behind the bar chuckled as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "It's Livia."

Her laugh also caught the soldier off guard _. Was she laughing at me?_ That didn't matter to him. It felt nice and soft. It made the dark and gloomy café they were in feel brighter.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

His eyebrows furrowed and his gaze fell to his cup sitting between his hands. This was an unexpected question. Mainly because this soldier didn't have a name. He wasn't born with one. All clone from the Republic are given a number for a name. Although many eventually give themselves a new name, this soldier has yet to choose one for himself.

The question bounced around in his mind for a moment before he straightened his back and neck before answering. "I am ARC Trooper CT-1435." His reply was confident and full of pride. Being an ARC Trooper was indeed something to be proud of. It meant you were above average in combat, smarter and had more experience than the typical clone trooper. It meant responsibility and trust from the men that depend on you and above all, the Republic.

Livia leaned forward placing her forearms on the counter. Their faces only inches apart from each other. That position compelled him to look straight into her eyes. They were round and an intense and fierce shade of violet that somehow, despite the intensity of the colour, they appeared calm and tame. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Oh, an ARC Trooper. That's impressive but that's not much of a name. Surely you must have a name."

He realized he was starring a little longer than he should and willed his body to focus his honey brown eyes off her violet ones and once again his gaze fell back to his drink. "All clones are given a number for a name."

"You may be a clone but you're still flesh and blood aren't you? Just like me you can bleed and you all think for yourselves and can make your own decisions."

"I suppose so. But I'm still property of the Republic."

"People are not property!" Livia hissed back taking a step back and letting her arms fall from the counter to her sides.

The clone soldier was a little taken back by her sudden and unexpected outburst. Being a clone, he had little experience with women so this was new territory for him. Perhaps he struck a nerve. He began feeling curious as many question flooded his mind.

 _Was she mad at me?_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

 _Was it something I said?_

The gorgeous waitress quickly realized her mistake and apologized. "I'm sorry" Her face fell. Her eyes now admiring the material the counter was made out of. "My older sister and I were slaves… Long ago." Livia hesitated to continue. The pain was noticeable in the way her voice trembled.

"So you should know I'm completely against using people. Even if it's to protect us."

From that moment on, he saw Livia in a different light. She went from a random waitress with a pretty face to a strong and admirable woman. They talked a little more that day before CT-1435 had to return to his battalion's barracks but he always came back. And when he did, she always had a warm cup of coffee waiting for him.

It didn't matter what they talked about. Whether it was related to his work or simply about her day, they laughed and smiled together. So much so that it became their favourite thing and she looked forward to whenever he'd be back to that little café of hers.

The ARC Trooper would spend most of his leave time in that small café that his clone brothers began to take notice and wonder where he'd disappear to.

"Say," the one they call Mason started. "Where are you always off to, 35?" He referred to the ARC Trooper's last two digits of his designation.

CT-1435 wasn't sure how to respond to his brother. Should he lie and keep this to himself? He knew what he was doing was against the rules as clones shouldn't have attachments and here he was, hooked on this woman and he didn't care one bit about following rules.

The ARC Trooper picked up his white and blue trimmed helmet from the table and placed it over his head. "To get a cup of coffee." He replied and walked towards the door. After all he wasn't lying.

"Must be one heck of a cup if you're always getting some."

The door hissed open and his lips curled into a soft smile at the thought of the woman he's fallen for. And without looking back he replied. "The very best," and stepped out, the door automatically closing behind him.

"So Mr. ARC Trooper CT-1435," Livia said leaning closely from the other side of the counter. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

 **~:~**

The clouds… They're as intense as her eyes. Maybe I should've ran like she told me to. I could've had a better life. One without war and bloodshed. Perhaps one with a wife and children. I wonder if she would married me if I had asked.

With some strategic blinks, Hal managed to access a personal holo message he'd previously saved. The image of a smiling blond haired woman flickered as it materialized in front of his eyes on is head up display.

" _Hey Hal,_

 _Haven't seen you at the café in a while._

 _There's a cup waiting for you when you get back._

 _I miss you."_

Forgive me, Livia. I'll be… a little late for that cup," the wounded soldier painfully said as tears stinged his eyes.

" _Hey Hal,_

 _Haven't seen you at the café in a while._

 _There's a cup waiting for you when you get back._

 _I miss you."_

" _Haven't seen… Cup waiting for… Get back…_

 _...miss you."_

"… _I miss you."_

 _ **/ERROR**_

 **The End.**


End file.
